


An Expected Outburst Of Soul.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alpha Courfeyrac, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Booty Call, Canon Era, Comment Fic, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Heat Booty Call, Heat Buddies, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Enjolras, One Thousand Words, PWP, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm day, but that did not explain the sweat that had suddenly broken out on Enjolras's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Expected Outburst Of Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=13661896#t13661896) on the Les Mis kink meme: _Enjolras/Courfeyrac shameless a/b/o porn_
> 
>  
> 
> _Courfeyrac is not just Enjolras' center. He's his alpha as well._

It was a warm day, but that did not explain the sweat that had suddenly broken out on Enjolras's back, nor the flash of insistent arousal quite near his stomach. He sat up straighter. Sometimes heat came upon him quietly and he barely noticed for hours, but sometimes, there was a sickening feeling, a clenching of muscles somewhere, and he would begin to look for Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac, always perfectly dressed, always a peacock displaying his finery, well-known to be well-mannered and honorable, never wanted for omegas, and he never begrudged Enjolras some necessary attention. His friends perfectly completed and supported him, with Courfeyrac providing assistance in bed and Combeferre administering to any medical needs that arose. They looked after him well and Enjolras would smile to think of them, basking in the remembered feeling. His heats were often undesired distractions from more important matters, but maintaining his health was of utmost importance. Combeferre would speak to him of this often, and Enjolras bowed to his friend's greater knowledge of the human condition and the human body. Courfeyrac would simply offer a hand of friendship, and the warmth of his friendship would serve to remind Enjolras of the benefits of maintaining good health. Heats, at least, could provide a certain amount of time for ideas to germinate in his mind; he always came out of the bedroom refreshed and ready.

Combeferre kept Enjolras's heat calendar for him, and so Enjolras wrote a quick note for Combeferre's benefit to mark the time he felt the onset and the symptoms before writing to Courfeyrac, asking him to please come quickly.

He knew Courfeyrac would come, but there was no reason to delay beginning. Enjolras shed his clothing as fast as he could and got into bed. His entire body was flushed and his hands made quick work of the first wave of arousal. His muscles relaxed at the first release and he felt calmer, more centered. The first always helped relieve the immediate symptoms, but he would become desperate again soon. Much too soon, if Courfeyrac did not hurry.

But Courfeyrac did hurry, for he was soon at Enjolras's door, letting himself in. He greeted Enjolras and then examined the paper on the desk, noting the details, before starting the long, methodical process of taking his clothes off. Courfeyrac always was far too careful with his clothes. Enjolras paid him little attention; his focus was demanded between his legs. He had worked two fingers inside himself by the time Courfeyrac came to bed and pressed his lips gently against Enjolras's.

"Would you like a child?" he asked. 

Enjolras shook his head. "Not this heat," he said with regret. There was no time for a child now.

Courfeyrac smiled at him in understanding. "Good, I have already prepared, you would have made me look a fool, unable to satisfy you." He placed his hand on Enjolras's shoulder, then followed the line of his arm down. Courfeyrac's fingers curled between Enjolras's and Enjolras hissed.

"Do not make me beg, Courfeyrac," said Enjolras.

"I would never," Courfeyrac promised him, and added his fingers to Enjolras's. Enjolras would swear he floated off the bed with the force of his orgasm. His back ached when he came back to himself and his eyes refocused on the sight of Courfeyrac licking his lips. "My friend, you look delightful," Courfeyrac proclaimed and then he licked his fingers clean. Enjolras felt himself hardening again and blushed.

"This heat seems insistent," Enjolras apologized. He knew that he would find himself rejuvenated at the end of the heat, and feared that Courfeyrac would find himself completely spent and exhausted. It was quite unfair for omegas to benefit at an alpha's detriment. Betas coupled without one losing to the other. Enjolras quite envied Combeferre for his equal partnerships.

"I promise you, it's my pleasure," Courfeyrac said. He crawled down the bed and proceeded to distract Enjolras masterfully with his tongue, licking Enjolras back into a frenzy while his fingers worked their way back into Enjolras. Enjolras fisted his hands in the bedsheets and tried not to dislodge Courfeyrac. But it was so hard to lie still and merely watch Courfeyrac between his thighs, and Enjolras lifted his hips and bit his lip and came again.

"Do you think you are ready?" Courfeyrac asked, twisting two fingers leisurely inside Enjolras. Enjolras's legs fell further apart and his head fell backwards. His hair was matted with sweat against his neck and he nodded.

"Please, Courfeyrac," Enjolras said. He held out his hand and Courfeyrac pressed it to his cheek. "Courfeyrac," he repeated, as Courfeyrac carefully helped Enjolras into a more comfortable position. "Please don't hold back."

"I won't," Courfeyrac promised and, true to his word, he did not. Enjolras always felt in dangerous thrall to Courfeyrac when Courfeyrac took him, but it was a glorious feeling nonetheless and he trusted Courfeyrac implicitly. Courfeyrac's knot was suppressed and it seemed to free them both. Courfeyrac helped Enjolras to two more very thorough orgasms before finding his own release. 

Enjolras groaned. It was not enough. "Again," he demanded, and, then, later, "again", and once more, and Courfeyrac, dear Courfeyrac, satisfied him each time. The heat was slacking, but Enjolras held tight to Courfeyrac, urging him onward. There was a burn growing deep in Enjolras's muscles, and he reveled in every satisfying ache.

Finally, Enjolras dropped back onto the sheets. "It's finished," he reported. Courfeyrac wiped sweat off of his brow, then gallantly bowed as best he could from atop Enjolras's legs. His curls were a mess and he was beautiful.

"Are you in any pain?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras shook his head, already moving to get out of bed. Combeferre would want to know the length of the heat and if Enjolras did not finish writing to him now, he might forget necessary details. Behind Enjolras, Courfeyrac stretched out and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep. Enjolras smiled at him fondly and then sat down at his writing desk.


End file.
